Cinderamber
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: The cast of Wish star in this rather twisted version of Cinderella.


Take this mouse!!!!!!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Cinderamber or 

Cinderella - Wish Style

By Sakura

There once was a young man by the name of Kohaku who lived with his three pampered and spoiled stepbrothers, Ryuuki, Ranshou, and Toki. The poor boy's parents had passed away several years earlier and since he no longer had their protection, he was made to do everything around the manor from the floors to the shopping and cooking. The three brothers never gave him a moment's peace until late at night causing poor Kohaku to collapse on his tiny cot in the attic from exhaustion.

He had a nice soft and warm bed once in the largest room, but Ryuuki had confiscated it for himself. Kohaku was also constantly covered in dust and ashes from being made to sweep out the chimneys and fireplaces and as a result gotten renamed Cinderamber for Kohaku meant amber.

Any other person under such circumstances would have left, but Cinderamber had nowhere else to go since he never knew who his kinfolk were. He was a kind and gentle lad who had a great desire to help others so he didn't mind at all that his lazy stepbrothers made him work from sunup and into the night. The one thing he did mind though, was that his mother who he had loved so much was no longer living. He missed her songs.

One day, a messenger from the royal palace arrived at the door, bearing invitations to a ball celebrating Prince Kouryuu's eighteenth birthday. Naturally, Ryuuki, being the youngest of the three brothers, was exited as ever.

"A ball?! Then that means Hisui-sama might be there!" the nineteen year old said with glee.

"Ryuuki, please calm down. It's not seemly for you to act like a child at a candy shop," Ranshou, the eldest, said chiding him.

"Give him a break, nii-san," Toki said, annoyed that his peace and quiet in the library had been disturbed. "You know how Ryuuki-kun's got a crush on Lord Hisui."

"I do not!!!" the youngest retorted, blushing.

"I-is there one for me?" Cinderamber asked meekly, hoping that he too would have a chance to go have some fun.

"You?!" Ryuuki started to laugh. "Who'd invite a dirty little servant like you? Now that'd be funny!" With that the red haired boy went up to his bathroom to get ready.

"I don't think I saw one," Ranshou said quickly hiding the amber haired boy's invitation under a potted plant. "Maybe next time, kiddo."

"Oh," Cinderamber said disappointed, yet again. He never got any invitations to the parties his stepbrothers went to. That was because either Ryuuki or Ranshou hid them before he could get them.

Toki, being somewhat more sympathetic toward the younger boy, frowned at his older brother as he too left the hall to get ready. "I tell you what, if you can get today's chores done in time, I'll let you come with us," he said handing him his invitation.

"R-really?" Cinderamber asked, daring to get his hopes up.

Toki smiled briefly. "Yes little brother, but you have to finish _all_ of them. Understood?"

"Hai!" he said happily and immediately went to do his chores.

Later Toki told his brothers what he'd done.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ryuuki yelled. "If Hisui-sama sees him with me then I'll never be allowed to see him again!"

"Besides I really don't think Cinderamber has any decent clothes. You don't expect him to wear those rags he's always wearing?" Ranshou said, shaking his head. "Honestly Toki, sometimes, I think you don't use that brain you're so proud of at all."

"Gomen, nii-san, but I think it's time we let him have some fun. He does do all the work around here."

"We'll see," Ranshou said, dismissing his younger brother.

"Nii-san!!!" Ryuuki whined. "I don't believe you!!!"

"Relax Ru-chan -"

"But!"

"There's no guarantee that he'd get done at all," he said smiling. "After all I did say, 'we'll see.'"

Then the younger of the two understood his brother's meaning behind the words. "Ooooooh! I get it we'll make it impossible for him to get done, ne?"

"Precisely," Ranshou said and the two began plotting and dreaming up tasks for their beloved stepbrother to do.

"Cinderamber!" Ranshou called from the hall.

"Hai, nii-sama?" the amber haired boy said emerging from the kitchen.

"Could you go to the stables and see if I dropped my gold stick pin? I can't seem to find it anywhere. It's probably in all that straw somewhere."

"You really are unbelievable ni-san!" Ryuuki said in mock anger. "That was 'tou-san's favorite one too!"

"Oh dear!" Cinderamber said, falling for their dirty trick. "I'll go look for it right away!"

"You will? Oh thank you so much. I'd never survive with out you 'totou-kun," Ranshou said, crying crocodile tears.

Meanwhile, Ryuuki had to turn around and stifle his snickering. 'He's such a gullible idiot!' he thought, grinning evilly.

The youngest member of the house quickly checked on the lunch he'd set out then went to the stables in search of a non existent stick pin.

Looking at the pile of straw by Ranshou's chestnut mare, Cinderamber began to get worried. "If I don't get started right away, I'll never be able to go to tonight's ball." The horse neighed happily when she saw him. "Gomen ne, Walnut, but I haven't any sugar with me right now," he said, petting her nose. Disappointed, the mare went over to her feed bag and finished her oats.

As the boy started sifting through the straw, a bird flew through the open barn door and landed beside him. It chirped happily in greeting.

"Hello to you too," Cinderamber said, noticing his visitor. "I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I have to look for Ranshou nii-sama's pin." Seeing what the human was trying to do, the bird took up a piece of straw and put it with the others Cinderamber had separated. "Oh you want to help, ne? Oh thank you so much, but don't you think it'll take the two of us forever? I wouldn't want to take up your whole day," he said, politely.

The bird wouldn't move. It seemed to be saying 'I don't mind. Besides, you could use the help.' After a couple minutes, the bird got a brilliant idea and flew off.

"I guess he really didn't want to help after all," the boy said, sadly. Then just as quickly, a whole flock of birds flew into the barn and began to sift through the straw. "Oh! That's why you left! You really shouldn't have done that. I mean I don't know how to repay you."

The first bird flew onto his shoulder and chirped at him in a tone that said, 'We like you. You're kind to us, so we don't mind.' With in half a hour, the straw had been moved and there was no sign of a stick pin in sight.

Cinderamber sighed. "I guess he didn't drop it in here at all. I do hope he finds it."

The birds chirped angrily, which meant "Aren't you angry?! All that work for nothing!"

"It's ok. I got to see Walnut-san and all of you again. It's been so rainy lately that I haven't been able to go outside in days." The birds shook their heads and flew off. "Abayo! (I'll see you!)" he called after them. "I'll come by with some sugar next time," he promised the mare as he gave her cheek one last pat and returned to his other chores.

That evening, the amber haired boy came down from his attic room wearing a tuxedo that had belong to his father before he died and his mother remarried. He looked rather handsome as he nervously adjusted the jacket.

"You're not wearing _that_ are you?" Ryuuki said, trying not to laugh. He was wearing a roman gladiator costume that exposed his long legs. Of course it was to attract his beloved Hisui-sama's attention.

"I-is there something wrong with it?" Cinderamber asked timidly.

"I'll say," Ranshou said, coming down wearing a cat costume. "Didn't you read the invitation? It's a costume ball. Besides that tux is so last decade."

"Too bad you don't have a costume otherwise, we'd let you come," Ryuuki added.

"Go ahead and rub it in," Toki said in a butterfly costume. "He never had time to go over the invitation."

"That's his problem," Ranshou said.

"Let's go already I don't want to miss Hisui-sama!" Ryuuki then dashed out the door as soon as he heard the hired carriage arrive.

"I'm really sorry about this," Toki said. "I promise I'll try harder next time."

"T-that's ok Toki nii-sama," Cinderamber said, trying not to look like he was going to cry.

"Make sure you remember to do the laundry and change the sheets on our beds," Ranshou said before leaving. "Oh yeah, make sure the cats get a bath."

Cinderamber winced. He loved his brothers' pets and they loved him back, but no matter how much he tried to reason with them, they would always try to hide or bite and scratch him on bath day. "Hai nii-sama."

"Well, we're off. I'll tell you all about it when we get back. Jya ne!"

Once he was certain they were gone, Cinderamber ran out the back door to his tiny garden and sat under a wisteria tree that had been there as long as he could remember and cried. The wind blew gently through the leaves and he began to hear his mother's voice.

"What troubles you so, my dear son?" she asked.

"I don't have a costume and can't go to the prince's ball," he said between sobs.

"Those two tricked you again didn't they? My poor, poor Kohaku. If only I were able to be with you again," she said wistfully. "Cheer up, dearest. Perhaps there might be something in these branches.

Suddenly, the tree shook violently and a white mouse costume came falling down before the surprised boy. Next came a pair of white shoes.

"Take that, Kohaku and enjoy yourself."

"But 'ka-sama, I have no way of getting there," he said, beginning to cry all over again.

"Nonsense, child. Now go and wash up and get changed. Leave the rest to me."

"O-ok," he said and left to clean himself up and put on his new costume.

The wisteria tree began to glow softly and a young girl with pale hair and sightless eyes emerged from the tree. "I'm sorry, but I have to help him," she said, her head toward the sky.

She moved silently about the garden searching for something she could use. Remembering there was a pumpkin patch nearby, she found a rather large one and knelt beside it. "This will do nicely," she said smiling.

Touching the pumpkin gently, she sent a bit of her power into it. This caused it to grow and grow until it was large enough for one person inside. It then turned from orange to a off white color and sprouted wheels, becoming a carriage. The leaves turned into a harness for four horses.

"Now to get it moving." She pondered on using Cinderamber's stepbrothers' own horses, but it somehow didn't seem right. She was about to go in search of some other animal, when four cats came wandering by, two black and two white.

The boy knew how much they loved to hunt so he let them out every night with the promise that they'd be careful and come back safe. Seeing the girl, they came up to her purring. "Oh hello there, Sango, Shiryu, Ruri, Hari. How are you this evening?"

"We're just fine, ma'am," Ruri, the black cat with blue eyes said, "but why have you returned Mistress Hotaru?"

"I'm helping my son get to the ball."

"Ooooooh a ball!!" Hari squealed. She adored parties, even if she was never invited.

"I have a carriage all ready, but no way to pull it," the girl said, sadly.

"Why not ask us?" Shiryu, the white cat with silver eyes. "I for one will gladly do it for my beloved!"

"You would!" Hari spat.

"Anyway, I too would like to help," said Sango.

"Yes, let us help, too!" Hari begged, "He's always nice to us. He gives us the best spots by the fire."

"And extra milk!" added Ruri.

"He always gives me a pet," Shiryu said, purring.

"He always lets me visit him in the kitchen," Sango said.

"All right, all right. You can help," Hotaru said. The cats let out peals of joy at the prospect of going to a party and helping poor Cinderamber. She then touched each of the cats in turn and they became four beautiful mares. Two black with white feet and two white. The white mares had golden shoes and the blacks silver ones.

Without being asked, they took their places and let her harness them to the carriage. And just in time too, for her son came back into the garden, looking absolutely adorable in the mouse costume. Hotaru quickly returned inside the tree.

"This carriage is for you," said the tree. "Do not worry where it came from. It will take you to the palace."

"Oh thank you so much 'ka-sama!" he said wrapping his arms around the tree.

"Now hurry up, my magic will only last till midnight."

"I'll tell you about all the wonderful things there when I get back 'ka-sama!" he called as he got into the carriage and was whisked away. "I love you!"

Meanwhile at the ball, the guest of honor was sulking in one of the dimly lit corners. His long black hair hid his garnet colored eyes as he bowed his head, not caring to watch the people enjoying themselves. He didn't dislike parties, in fact he loved them, but this one was the same as the last one. The same people showed and the same people danced and ate and chatted. And of course, Lord Hisui was always dancing with his elder brother or politely attempting to get away from a certain redhead. That may have been amusing to watch as always, but for some reason it had lost the novelty the last couple of balls.

"There you are, Kouryuu," said Prince Kokyou, the wings of his demon costume blotting out what light there was. "It's not like you to be hiding."

"I know nii-san, but I just don't feel like partying tonight," the raven haired prince said.

"You could at least come say hello to some of your guests you know. You're the reason they're here." With that the taller man grasped his brother's arm and pulled him along.

"Oi nii-san! You're hurting me!"

The elder prince dragged the brat prince out into the open and carefully maneuvered themselves until they were sitting at a table with Hisui and Ryuuki. "Oh there you are, your highness. I was wandering if you weren't feeling well," said the beautiful blond lord.

"How are you today, Hisui-san?" Kouryuu asked, if only to stop his brother from prodding him under the table.

"How kind of you to ask," he beamed, "I'm having a wonderful time thank you so much for inviting me."

"Don't mention it." The younger prince decided to get back at his brother for forcing him to join the party. "Besides, nii-san here wouldn't stop pestering me until I did." Kokyou coughed and started to blush, causing Kouryuu to smirk a little.

"Thanks for inviting me too," Ryuuki said finding it hard to tear his eyes off the blond.

"Well I thought that you and your brothers were being cooped up too much," the prince replied. Actually he loved to watch his brother squirm, and having Ryuuki and Hisui in the same room as he meant that Kokyou would have to compete for the blond lord's affection.

He was about to excuse himself, when the ball room suddenly became silent as the doors opened. Curious, he and the others looked to see a young man in a white mouse costume enter.

"Oh my how cute!" Hisui said.

"He's adorable!" Ryuuki agreed, though he really didn't think the man's costume was at all that cute. His had more appeal.

Intrigued by the latecomer, Kouryuu got up once the stranger stopped at the edge of the room and began glancing around nervously. He carefully strode over to the boy, ignoring the stares of the other guests as he passed by. "Hello there!" he said warmly.

"S-sorry I'm so late," the amber haired newcomer said, blushing. He didn't know if this was the prince or not, but etiquette required that he apologize.

"It's all right. I don't think I've ever seen you before," Kouryuu said making sure he got a good look at him. 'Hisui-san's right. He is _kawaii_!' He grasped the boy's hand firmly but not too much to hurt. "How 'bout a dance then. To welcome you, of course!"

Without waiting for the stranger to reply, the raven haired prince pulled his new guest onto the dance floor. "Kawaii costume, by the way," he said as he pulled him closer.

"T-thank you," the boy stammered blushing, "It was my mother's idea."

"She's got good taste," replied the prince causing another blush to rise to the newcomer's face.

"Yours is, um, rather interesting," Cinderamber said finally noticing the black wings.

"Glad you like it. My nii-san and I happen to have the same taste, ne?" he said nodding in the direction of a tall black haired man sitting at a table with a gorgeous blond man and a redhead.

The boy went pale when he recognized his stepbrother chatting away with the men. But he did notice that the raven haired one wore the exact same costume as the one he was dancing with.

Seeing his puzzled look, Kouryuu laughed. "I love this costume, I always wear it. But this time nii-san decided to wear the same thing," he said with a tiny pout. "Can't say I blame him though. It looks good on him, ne?"

"H-hai," Cinderamber said blushing. He'd been too busy staring at the young man before him. He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were just like garnets.

The prince smiled, noticing his partner's dazed look. He had claimed yet another victim. 'Damn I'm hot!' he said to himself. The two continued to dance, Prince Kouryuu choosing to ignore the stares and black looks from the female guests and some of the males, the amber haired boy oblivious to anything else except the handsome man before him.

"They make such a kawaii couple don't they, Kokyou-san?" Hisui said watching the prince dance with the new arrival.

"They certainly do," the elder prince replied, "but if they keep that up, one of them is bound to get hurt."

"Why is that, your highness?" Ryuuki asked, unable to shake the feeling that he knew the boy in the mouse costume from somewhere.

"Kouryuu's next in line to the throne and, well you know what that means?" Kokyou said, frowning as his brother put his face closer to the other boy's.

"He'll have to find a suitable girl to marry," Hisui explained further.

"Oh," Ryuuki said suddenly feeling sorry for the amber haired boy. 'If he's the prince's koibito, then he's definitely going to get hurt. I know how he's going to feel,' Ryuuki said gazing across the table at Hisui.

"Something the matter, Ryuuki-kun?" the blond asked.

"No, nothing. Just, thinking," he replied.

Cinderamber was enjoying himself immensely. Never before had he been allowed so much freedom. He ate whatever he wanted without interruption and no one teased him. But what he found himself liking most about the ball was the handsome young man who had greeted him as he came in.

He had been frightened at first, but soon found that he rather liked the raven haired boy. In fact he began to feel strongly about him as the evening wore on. The more the boy talked with him and danced with him, the more he liked being with him. He loved the way his arms held him firmly, yet gently as they danced and he loved his eyes when they sparkled as he laughed. He wished that the night would never end.

However, no angels were listening and his wish wasn't granted. For suddenly, a clock chimed. Noticing the grandfather clock in one corner, he saw that it was almost midnight. He had only a half hour to get home before his mother's magic wore off. He broke free of the boy's grip and turned to leave.

"I have to go, now. Sorry!" he called before dashing out of the ballroom.

The other guests began to murmur. Ignoring them, the prince ran after him. Catching sight of him on the palace steps outside, he cried out to him. "Matte yo! (Wait!) Will I see you again and what's your name?"

"I'm Kohaku!" the amber haired boy said as he boarded a mysterious white carriage. "I had a wonderful time! I hope I can see you again!"

"Matte! Kohaku! Where do you live?" The carriage carried the boy away, never allowing the prince to hear his answer. "Damn!" he swore and went back inside, praying that he would see the kawaii boy again.

The next day, business returned to normal at the amber haired boy's home. His stepbrothers had come home a couple hours after him, all too tired to answer any of his questions. During their breakfast, the three brothers noticed Cinderamber's far off look.

"Are you feeling all right?" Toki asked, genuninely concerned.

"Hai!" the amber haired boy replied, snapping back to reality. "I'm just a bit tired."

"That's because you stayed up all night waiting for us," Ranshou said, chiding him. "Baka."

"I-I just wanted to know what it was like at the ball," Cinderamber said, meekly.

"A ball's a ball," Toki said, reaching for a piece of bread. "There's nothing exciting about eating and dancing all night."

"That's true," Ryuuki said, "but there was this one guy who came late. Wonder who he was. Prince Kouryuu seemed pretty happy to see him." Cinderamber went pale, thankfully no one noticed.

"I saw him too. Boy did he have a lame costume," Ranshou said, remembering the boy in the mouse costume.

"Oh what kind of costume was it?" the amber haired boy asked. 'Please let it be someone else they're talking about,' he added silently.

But his plea went unheard. "It was just a plain mouse costume. Nothing to talk aobut," said Toki. "Though I thought it was kind of cute. In a childish way."

"It was totally lame!" Ryuuki said, emphatically. "Who dresses up as mice these days anyway. Toki, you should know better. You're the one who's always got your nose in a book." The middle stepbrother shot him a look which caused the younger redhead to shut his mouth.

"I heard he caused quite a stir last night," Ranshou said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. He had the nerve to ignore everyone and dance with Prince Kouryuu _all_ night. What a total snob, didn't even stop to talk to anyone else. Then all of a sudden he just runs out of there," Ryuuki added.

By then, it had finally hit the youngest member of the household. 'The prince?! I was dancing with Prince Kouryuu and then I ran out on him like that?!" Cinderamber then promptly dropped the dish he was carrying on the way to the kitchen. "Oh my!" he exclaimed.

"You're lucky that wasn't the good china," Ranshou scolded. "Clean that up, then get to work on your chores before you do the shopping."

"Y-yes Ranshou nii-sama."

'I must apologize to the prince the next time I see him,' the amber haired boy reminded himself. 'That is if I get to see him again. Oh I do hope I get to see him again.' He then smiled, remembering how much he enjoyed the too short hours he spent with the raven haired prince.

The next ball came a couple months later when the elder prince held the traditional Christmas party. As expected, Cinderamber and his stepbrothers received invitations. As with before, the ball was to be a costume affair. However, as usual, Ranshou hid the youngest brother's invitation so poor Cinderamber was forced to stay at home again.

After the other three had left, Ranshou's pet cat Shiryu hissed at the closed door and then retrieved Cinderamber's invitation from where her master had hidden it, bringing it up to the boy in the tiny attic room.

"Shiryu? What have you got there?" he asked, noticing the paper in her mouth. the little white cat put it at his feet then rubbed her head against him.

"For me?" The cat meowed in agreement. Picking it up, he recognized the fancy script written on the front. "This is -!"

Shiryu then meowed again and headed for the door.

"I'd like to go Shiryu-san, but I don't have a costume or a way to get there," he said sadly.

Seeing that she had to take matters into her own paws, the cat leapt up and grabbed the invitation from the boy's hand. Then ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Shiryu! Bring that back!" Cinderamber yelled running after her as she dashed down the hall.

He chasedt he cat out of the manor and didn't stop until she had led him to the wisteria tree. Panting for breath, Cinderamber leaned against the tree. "I see your stepbrothers have been up to their old tricks as usual," his mother's voice said.

"I'm not mad though," he began, wishing they'd just tell him they didn't want him to go instead of playing tricks on him. "They're not really that mean to me. Other than all the chores they give me, they let me do what I want as long as they're done. Though I do wish they'd stop hiding my invitations."

"You're always so kind," she said. "That's why all the animals around here love you so much. You deserve to have fun too Kohaku."

"Ka-sama, you don't have to do this," the amber haired boy said when the tree began to shake its branches.

"Nonsense! Don't be silly, Kohaku. You work harder than anyone I've ever known. You deserve a break, besides, this will be my Christmas present to you."

"Ka-sama," he said, tears falling form his eyes. "A-arigatou." At his feet was a shimmering white robe and a pair of diaphanous wings along with a pair of glass sandals.

"Now hurry up and get changed before it gets too late."

"Hai 'ka-sama!" He quickly gathered up the costume and dashed back to the manor. "I love you!" he called before entering.

"Merry Christmas, my son," she replied. "Shiryu-san I have a favor to ask of you and the other cats."

"No need to ask Hotaru-sama," the cat replied. "We would gladly do whatever you'd ask of us if it's to help Kohaku-kun."

"Thank you, little one. I truly appreciate your help."

When he emerged from the house, he found the same carriage from before waiting for him. He looked at the tree in puzzlement. "That is also part of my present," his mother said. "Just remember to get back here before midnight."

"Hai 'ka-sama I will. Thank you so much!" he called from the carriage as it sped off towards the palace.

"You're growing up so fast, my little Kohaku," Hotaru said as she watched her son disappear into the distance.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Prince Kouryuu was once again hiding in a corner, but it was only so that he could observe the guests as they came into the ballroom. At each creak and swing of the doors, he shot his head up in anticipation only to be disappointed when the one he'd been waiting for hadn't shown yet.

"Maa, maa it looks like my little brother's got a crush on someone," Prince Kokyou said coming up to him.

"Nii-san!!!" he cried, blushing. "I'm just taking a break."

"Uh-huh. From where Hisui and I were sitting it sure looked like you were waiting for someone," he answered, pinching his younger brother's cheek.

"Itai!!! Quit it!!!" he yelled, trying to get away from the raven haired man without ruining his wings. He had insisted on wearing the same demon costume he'd worn at his birthday ball while Kokyou opted to just wear a tuxedo.

"So Kouryuu who's the lucky girl this time? That feisty little redhead you were with last week looked cute with you."

"It's none of your business!"

"I'll find out sooner or later, 'touto-chan," he replied giving him a friendly smack and smiled as he went back to the blond man sitting at one of the tables and trying his best not to be annoyed by the over-exuberant red haired boy next to him.

Kouryuu let out a sigh, glad his brother hadn't pressed further. He really wasn't in the mood for his teasing right now. All he wanted was to see that kawaii amber haired boy come through the doors and drag him off to somewhere a little more private. He'd been obsessing over the boy ever since they first met at his birthday party and hadn't been able to think of anything else.

After about an hour, the raven haired prince was about to give up and sneak away, when the doors opened once more and he had thought that an angel had literally descended to earth. For an amber haired figure entered wearing the most lovely angel costume he'd ever seen. He seemed to glow with an unearthly light as the robe and wings shimmered when he moved.

When he was able to move again, Kouryuu ran up to greet the boy. "Kohaku-kun! I thought you weren't coming!"

"I'm sorry I'm late, your highness," he said bowing, "and I apologize for running out on you like that before. Had I known who you were I would have been more polite. Forgive me."

"Don't be silly! It's not like I didn't tell you who I was on purpose. I thought everyone knew who I was. Anyway I'm awfully glad you're here!"

"Y-you are?"

"Yep! Now I have someone who can actually dance!" With that, the raven haired prince grabbed Kohaku's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor. As with before, the two danced all night. A few girls tried to pry him from the amber haired stranger, but failed miserably. As far as he was concerned, Kouryuu wanted no one else but the beautiful angel before him.

When Kohaku begged for a break, the prince reluctantly agreed only if he'd wait for him while he took care of some business 'that just came up'. The boy agreed eagerly and let him lead him to one of the more secluded tables. "I'll be right back Koha-chan, just order what you'd like to eat."

"H-hai, Kouryuu-sama," he replied, a kawaii blush creeping onto his face.

The business the prince had to take care of was actually a little plan, he'd come up with in case his Kohaku-chan decided to split on him like he did the last time. He snuck out of the castle and got a bucket of pitch, which he'd hidden earlier and spread it all over the front steps. "Now I've gotcha!" he said gleefully. "I'm not going to let you get away this time, Koha-chan. That taken care of, the prince dashed back to his new found love.

After a few more hours of dancing, chatting and dining, Cinderamber noticed that it was time for him to go. This time he made sure he had plenty of time to get back without having to rush like last time. He bid the prince good night, politely of course, then turned to leave.

"Matte!" Kouryuu said, tugging on the boy's sleeve. "Have you any idea where you are?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes. The amber haired boy looked puzzled then understood what he'd had meant when he glanced up. He was directly under a sprig of mistletoe.

Blushing he said, "Um... I really should be... um... going your highness."

Not being one to beat around the bush, Kouryuu grabbed hold of the boy and spun him around, then promptly kissed him on the lips. "It's a tradition," he said mischievously "you _have_ to kiss someone when they stand under mistletoe."

"I know, Kouryuu-sama," he said blushing even more now. "But I-I r-really have to go." He squirmed out of the raven haired prince's arms and dashed for the doors. Naturally those watching began to murmur amongst themselves.

'To tell with them!' Kouryuu thought, 'Let them think what they want, I can't but help love him.' He then snuck off to see his beloved's reaction when he realized he was stuck on the steps.

He arrived just in time to see a forlorn Kohaku desperately trying to pry himself from the pitch while the horses pulling his carriage neighed frantically. The prince couldn't help but snicker at the boy's predicament. He had his robe in his hands so he wouldn't drag it in the pitch or trip over it. He had somehow managed to pry one foot out, but just couldn't get the other away. When he realized it was hopeless, the amber haired boy sighed and slipped his foot out of the glass sandal, leaving it stuck to the steps.

"Kohaku! Matte! Don't go!" Kouryuu shouted as the boy dashed down the steps and into the carriage.

"At least tell me where you live!"

Grabbing the sandal from the step, the raven haired boy dashed to the stables and immediately mounted his brother's stallion. He'd done it often before so the horse had no objection to this rider who was not his master. Pushing the horse's speed to the limit, he followed the carriage to a stately, but somewhat run down manor some thirty minutes away. Satisfied that he now knew where the mysterious boy lived, he turned the horse around and returned to the castle, still carrying the sandal.

"Damn! I forgot to give this back," he swore, "Oh well at least I've got a excuse to visit him." The prince smiled and snuck back into the castle, leaving a message with the servants that he'd gone to bed, too tired to return to the ball.

"And that's what happened 'ka-sama. I'm sorry I couldn't return the sandals," Cinderamber said, to the tree.

"That's all right, Kohaku. I'm just glad you were able to enjoy yourself and get back safely," his mother's voice said from the tree. "Now go on and get to bed, dear. It's late."

"Hai 'ka-sama. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, my son. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, 'ka-sama." He hugged the tree then with a yawn, returned to his tiny attic room to dream of a raven haired prince.

The next day, the manor was in chaos. Cinderamber had been given extra chores, since for no apparent reason, Prince Kouryuu had sent word that he'd be paying them a visit that afternoon. The three stepbrothers were of course excited and fussing over themselves, preparing for the prince's visit.

The amber haired boy however was in a panic. 'How'd he find where I live?! What should I do? I can't let them find out I disobeyed them by sneaking out.' All morning long he had a fearful expression that none of the others could explain, but chalked it up to just nerves.

When the moment finally arrived, Cinderamber was told to stay in the attic and not come out until the prince had left. Grateful for the order, the amber haired boy for once gladly went to his tiny room. He couldn't stay there long, though. Worried that his brothers will find out, he silently crept down the attic stairs and snuck to a place where he could hear what was said as the prince and his stepbroters talked in the parlor.

"Your highness honors us by paying us a visit," Ranshou said.

"What brings you here?" Toki asked.

"I'm sure you're aware of my, how shall I say this, my latest dancing partner," the raven haired prince began. The brothers nodded. "Well, I traced him to this house." They all looked shocked.

Cinderamber was forced to clamp his mouth shut, lest they hear him gasp. 'I'm doomed,' he thought.

"I assure you, your highness. We are the only three here. We have only one servant and he is away at the moment," Ranshou said. The amber haired boy let out a sigh of relief. 

'Please let him believe him,' he prayed.

"That's strange," the prince said, "I'm sure it was this house the carriage stopped at. Now I'll have to hold another ball just to return this." He brought out a glass sandal. The three brothers stared at amazement.

Thinking it was his opportunity to see Hisui, Ryuuki grabbed the shoe. "That's mine!" he said.

"Really? I could have swore you were sitting by Lord Hisui the whole night," Toki said.

"T-they were stolen from me a long time ago," the redhead explained. "Whoever wore them must have been the thief."

Being aware that the youngest brother was lying, the prince decided to trap the boy in his own lie. "Really? That's a shame. But before I return the sandal, I'd like to be sure it's yours."

Ryuuki was about to say something scathing, but thought better of it. "Of course, your highness. Whatever you wish." The redhead then removed his shoe and slipped his foot into the glass sandal, or tried to anyway. No matter how hard he tried, his foot would not go completely in the sandal.

"Hah!" the prince cried. "I knew you were lying. I can't believe you'd even think of deceiving me!"

"Forgive him your highness," Ranshou said, "he is but a boy and a love sick fool."

"And you, Ranshou." Kouryuu turned to the eldest brother. "I can't believe you'd treat your own stepbrother so badly!" He frowned, remembering what the amber haired boy had told him last night while under the influence of the free flowing egg nog.

Ryuuki eeped, Toki stared, but Ranshou just looked back at the prince calmly. "Your highness must be mistaken. Our stepbrother Kohaku died of a fever years ago."

"Silence!" the prince commanded. All three of them went pale. They have never seen the prince so angry. "Kohaku! If you can hear me come here!" The amber haired boy could hear him, but was afraid of what might happen to him if he dared enter the parlor. "I'm not angry with you," Kouryuu added.

Timidly, the youngest member of the house went down the stairs and fearfully entered the parlor. The prince gasped at the boy's unkempt appearance. His hair was tousled and he was dressed in rags covered with dust and soot. Cinderamber turned away ashamed and frightened or what he was thinking.

"God Kohaku! How could you let them do this to you?!" the prince exclaimed.

"I-I had no choice. I-I had nowhere else to go, your highness." The boy then began to cry.

Taking him in his arms, Kouryuu turned to the stepbrothers. "I'm taking Kohaku home with me. You are not to stop me and you will be forever banished from this kingdom."

"B-but your highness!" Ryuuki cried.

Toki and Ranshou quick covered his mouth. "Shut up you fool!" Toki said. "Be grateful he's not having us executed!"

Glaring at the three, the prince drew the amber haired boy closer to him, not caring if his clothes got dirty. "It's all right now Koha-chan. They won't hurt you anymore."

"B-but," he tried to say.

"You're coming with me, no buts about it." The prince then made to leave with Cinderamber when he remembered what had brought him there in the first place. "This is yours is it not?" he asked handing him the sandal.

The boy nervously nodded. "I-I'm sorry I've deceived you, your highness," he said fearful again.

"Well, I'm glad you did. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," the raven haired prince said stroking the soft amber hair.

"I-I am?"

"Hm-mm. Now let's get going," he said ushering the boy toward the door.

"Can't I say good bye first?"

"If that's what you want Koha-chan." Kohaku blushed, then nodded.

He then gave each of his stepbrothers a hug, much to their and the prince's surprise. "You may have not treated me fairly," the amber haired boy began, "but you still were my family. I'm grateful for you letting me stay here instead of throwing me out. Just try to be nicer next time."

The stepbrothers just stood there, shocked that their stepbrother, the one who'd they treated as a servant, had given them his forgiveness. "T-take care," Ryuuki said.

"Behave," Toki said with a small smile.

"Please, f-forgive us," Ranshou said, truly ashamed at what he had done.

"Write me when you find a new home," Kohaku called as he and the prince left the manor.

The amber haired boy ran into the garden and gave the wisteria tree a hug. "Sayonara 'ka-sama. I'm sorry I won't be able to talk to you anymore."

"It's all right, my son." A young girl with pale hair and blind eyes appeared before their shocked eyes. "You've someone else to talk to now." She smiled in the prince's direction and he blushed. "Take good care of my son for me."

"H-hai, ma'am," the prince said feeling a bit uneasy in the presence of a ghost.

"I'll miss you 'ka-sama," Kohaku said.

"I will too, but we'll see each other again someday. Now go on and enjoy yourself."

The amber haired boy nodded and gave his mother one last hug before returning to the palace with the prince.

~Owari~

Kouryuu: Yatta!!! I finally get Kohaku for a change!!

Sakura: Told you, you would. Just treat him nice or else.

Kouryuu: Or else what, nee-chan?

Sakura: I'll tell Kokyou-sama you stole his chibi potion again. (eg)

Kouryuu: Eeep! Y-you wouldn't!

Sakura: Oh wouldn't I?

Kouryuu: Ok! Ok! I'll stop teasing him!

Sakura: Good boy.

Sakura: Oi minna! Tell me what you think, 'k?


End file.
